Jacked Up
by MizzSamCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward are coworkers, or in other words, he's her boss. When these two meet at a bar, after drinking for a while, what's said and how does it change their relationship. OOC ExB AxJ EmxR


My mind pulsed as I woke from another crazy night. I probably got four hours of sleep, or less. Alice kept me out until six in the morning and then I passed out with my head laying on the toilet seat in the men's bathroom. The men's bathroom! How the hell did I stumble into there? I fell of the bed in pain, my head pulsed and my stomach churned. Memories of vomiting into a toilet and drinking about twenty rounds of truth or dare shots popped into my mind and I felt something crawl up into my throat. I ran into the bathroom and got down on my knees in front of the toilet. Nothing happened but my stomach was still turning. I heard stiletto heels click into the bathroom, "What do you want Alice." I groaned, my stomach flipping over twice.

"I see you've already found the toilet." She chirped, I couldn't help but wonder how she stayed so hyper and happy when she was probably hungover. "And before you ask, Advil and coffee." She giggled and skipped back out. I mocked her giggles and pulled myself up. _Coffee and Advil, eh? _I dragged my feet against the floor over to the coffee maker and pulled out the pitcher. Where were the cups? Me and Alice's apartment always ran short of certain things. Cups were one of them.

"Alice?"

"Second shelve, first closet." She called, I tried to grin and my lips shook.

"Thanks." I walked over and pulled out a coffee cup, pouring it in. The Advil was already out. I took two out and drank them down swiftly. Suddenly I realized something, "huh..." I wasn't wearing any-

FUCK. ME. NOW.

There was a guy over here last night! I took him home and now he's gone! Shit and I thought he was a keeper. I ran (limped) into my bedroom again and searched every square inch of the room for a note, a phone number, anything! Then suddenly I saw it. There was a little white note left on my dresser with a brilliant curly script across the page.

_Bella,_

I'm sorry I had to leave so early, I had a great time last night. Call me if you feel like it.

Love,  
Edward

941-593-5928

My eyes widened. Edward? Edward as in... my boss Edward? Are you kidding me? I slept with my boss?! "Alice?!"

"Bella?" She asked, clacking into the room.

I stuttered out the words I thought I'd never say, "Did I have my boss here last night?"

"Oh you mean that Edward guy?" She cocked her head to the side.

I nodded, "What exactly did I say to you..." I said, horror filling my eyes.

"Okay, listen, before you freak out, you were both really drunk and you had no idea what you were saying," she muttered, "Well you came in first with the guy attached to you by the hip and shouted, 'Hey Als! This is my totaaaaly sexy boss Edward we're gonna go fuck 'kay?" And then he grinned and shouted, 'Bella's my LOVE SLAVE!' And then slapped your ass and pulled you into the bedroom." She said, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"L-love slave?" I muttered, turning a light pink as well. She nodded and looked down to her feet,

"We played truth or dare, remember?" She mumbled, I nodded, "Uh he sort of stumbled over and wrapped his arm around your hip and covered your eyes with one hand and shouted, 'Guess who?!' and you guessed right and he turned you around and he kissed you right smack dab on the lips." I blushed a deep red and looked down at the note,

"Should I call?" I asked, staring at each number for about ten seconds. By the time I looked at them for the fourth time I memorized it.

"Well you're going to see him on Monday, right?" I nodded, "So I would call him now." She suggested. I stumbled over to my cellphone and pressed all the buttons, my hand shaking.

"Alice can you dial it for me?" She nodded, giggling and pressed the buttons for me, having no problems. "Bitch." She grinned and handed me the phone.

"Edward Cullen speaking, may I ask who's calling?" I heard his velvety voice ask.

"Uh... Edward?" I muttered.

"Oh! B-Bella! I was wai- I was hoping you would call! I-I-I'm sorry for leaving last night I had to go over some work and-"

"It-It's okay Edward." I explained, "I-I was actually surprised you came home- Oh I'm sorry that's the wrong choice of.. words. I-" I stumbled over random words in my mind.

"Um, should we go over it with... coffee? At four?" He asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. I nodded, and then I remembered he couldn't see me.

"S-Sure. I'll see you then." I stuttered.

"Of course, I'll talk to you later Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I shut the phone, and then I had a girl moment. But not the type you read about in the hormone books. My throat exploded and I screamed, no it wasn't a little 'eek'. I full on screamed bloody murder. And it felt good, because I hadn't done it in a while.

&&&

I ran over to my dresser and pulled out the best blue shirt I could find. I could tell Edward liked blue on me. I remembered that he commented on my... underwear. Why was I remembering things like this so quickly?! Now I was regretting going out with him.

"Bella it's called lingerie and don't regret anything until you actually do it!" Alice screeched through the door. Wait was I talking? "Yes you were talking." Damn I have to stop doing that... "Bella! Such language!" Huh? Oh I said damn. Oh I remember Edward said damn last night... it was about my- "Don't even say it Bella." Just because I was going to say that he said damn about my breasts last night doesn't mean Alice has to- "Bella just do us all a favor and don't even think!" She screeched and left her position of pressing her ear up to my door.

"Fucking pixie." I muttered, pulling my shirt over my head.

&&&

By the time that Edward as at my door I was dressed and decent. Only I couldn't get my eyes to stop being red. I walked over to the door of my room and peeked my head around the corner and saw Alice already interrogating my date. "Have you ever been to jail."

"No, I haven't been to jail." He muttered, I walked into the room and saw his eyes lighten with happiness. Did I really look that good? I twisted my hips and looked at myself from the waist down. "Bella..." He breathed and walked over to me, handing me the single rose he was holding. Roses? Wasn't that like, a statement of love? I would have to ask Alice later. "Well we must be going then, it was rather good to meet you, Alice." He said, his voice so sweet you could almost taste it. "What, Bella?" Alice reached up to her mouth and zipped it with her fingers. He could hear what I was thinking. "Hmm," He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Well not the way you would think though.

He didn't actually _pull _me out. He sort of just tugged on my arm. "Do you really have that much of an inner dialogue about what it feels like when I take your hand and lead you out of the room?" I looked down at my feet and blushed. He smiled a genuine smile and took my hand again and led me down the stairs to the parking lot where his car was waiting. His _car!_ It was silver, you couldn't miss it out of the crap in the apartment parking lot. (Most of that crap being my truck.) Alice's Porsche stood out too but his car shimmered... "My car too?" He chuckled and opened the passenger seat door for me. I smiled and sat down. He shut the door lightly unlike some of the other men I've went on dates with. They slammed the door and jumped into their car seat like a monkey. But Edward didn't. He was a true gentleman. "My car door shutting style? You must think about me a lot then." He chuckled and I groaned,

"Do I really speak every one of my thoughts?" _Fucking filter..._

"Yes I would say you do, Bella." Edward grinned crookedly, "And I'm sure your 'fucking filter' isn't so bad all the time." His voice when he said the word 'fuck' couldn't describe any of the other words he ever said. Other than 'pussy' or 'cock' or something like that. "You like the way my voice sounds when I curse?"

I looked down at my feet.

Then his voice turned all husky and my panties pooled, "Last night I rather liked the way you said 'fuck' as well..." He said, chuckling darkly. My eyes grew wide and I had to hold on to the side of the car to keep my self control and to keep myself from jumping on top of him and riding him like no tomorrow.

"That's rather nice, Bella." He muttered and stared over at me.

This was going to be a long car ride...  
_  
Fucking filter..._

&&&

**To be continued... I think this is rather good actually for my fanfictions. A short chapter today but... who doesn't love a cursing boss Edward and a drunk filter-less Bella! I sure do! Well stay tuned for the next chapter. (I don't have a review limit like some of those other meany fanfiction writers.) No offence to those who do. :D You guys still rock.**

Flames are accepted. I don't really mind how you review. As long as you do! (Not that I'm requiring it!)

--IntoYourEyes


End file.
